


Magic Wand

by charleybradburies



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Makeup, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash 100 Drabble Tag #6 (#71): Pretty Little Liars: Emily/Hanna: Mascara + challenge #179: Question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Wand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



"Are you _sure_ you remember how Alison taught you?" Hanna asks gently, touching the wand to Emily's eyelashes.

"I _thought_ so," Emily groans, her eyes flickering open as Hanna strokes the glittery mascara onto her lashes. "But I just don't seem to be getting it right. At least, not with anything fancier than the basics."

Hanna shrugs, closing the mascara but staying where she is against Emily's dresser. She's not entirely sure there's anything there, but she reaches out and wipes a bit of misplaced makeup off one of Emily's eyelids.

"What are girlfriends for, right?" she smiles stiffly, realizing her silly mistake a moment too late, but Emily seems not to notice at all.

"Knew I was keeping you around for _something_."


End file.
